The Heart Takes it's Toll
by kayteex3
Summary: Lucas and Peyton both are confused and in denial after Peyton professed her love to him in the library during the shooting.
1. Chapter 1

_Denial overwhelms you. It grasps deep inside, and it presses up against you, until you let it go. Denial will not let you go, however, until you completely surrender to it. _

"_I am completely in love with Brooke," Lucas spit out after dropping an "I love you" to her as well. _How in the world was she supposed to respond to that? It wasn't like the classic, fairytale love story she remembered from her past "relationship"- if you would even call it that.She had been getting kind of used to not fighting anymore for love. It had been right at her fingertips, and she seized it at the first chance she could; only because she needed the reassurance. After a disastrous screw up with Lucas, she desired a boy where she could say she loves him, and he would console her with returning her words.

Everyone had praised her relationship with Jake, especially her best friend. Her heart grew more attached to Jake as she had planned, but she never once overlooked Lucas. It's been said that, _"You never forget your first true love,"_ and her situation proved that to be truth.

"Peyton," she heard faintly, but still did not awake from her state of daydreaming. "Peyton, are you there? Give me a call back when you get this; or no, forget that, just come over."

The click of the phone in the message finally alerted Peyton. She set down her sketching book, and she listened to the message again.

"I just don't know what to do." Peyton could barely distinguish the words in the midst of her best friend's sobs. She, tensely, however, held her friend in her arms knowing that she had no consoling words in return. "I watch the way he treats you, Peyton, compared to how he acts around me. He'll say he's 'in love' with me, but he never shows it. I guess what I'm saying is, is it really worth it?"

What was she to do? Her best friend _needed_ her empathy, or something to assure her that Peyton would never again get in the way of Brooke's relationship with Lucas. But what could Peyton promise?

_I don't want to hurt her…I really don't_. It was the only thing crossing Peyton's mind, but why wasn't she able to secure Brooke's doubts with that response?

"Brooke, I…" Brooke burst out into tears with only the beginning of Peyton's reply, but Peyton, after a deep breath, ignored the weeps and continued. "Brooke, I…I don't _want_ to hurt you, but…" Peyton couldn't find the words, and the tears forming in her own eyes were not helping her.

"But…?"

"But, Brooke…I'm sorry. I can't do this." Peyton grabbed her coat as she turned her back, feeling her eyes swell up. She dashed out of the room before Brooke could even get a chance to catch her.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't help it; she had to get out before she said something she would regret to Brooke. There was no way she'd be able to tell Brooke about what actually happened in the library only a few days back. In all honesty, she had no intentions of ever hurting Brooke again, but she felt it in her heart, and she couldn't fight it any longer.

_Denying the inevitable will only lead to destruction. A heart can only be fooled to a certain degree, and when your denial hits your highest point, there is no telling what will come of it._

She was a complete wreck. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, leaving black marks from her running mascara. However, she paid no attention. She had been drawn into her own world, and as she indecisively made her way up the steps to a familiar red door, she was snapped out of it by a piercing yell and a slam of the door she was approaching.

"Get out! Find somewhere to go for the night because I _don't_ want you here!" Her eyes widened with Karen's earsplitting demand, and she watched as Lucas, steamed with fury, slammed the door behind him. She grew regretful of her decision to come talk to him, and so she quietly tried to slip away without Lucas ever noticing her presence.

"Peyton?" His voice lingered as he caught sight of the blonde slipping off. She stopped instantly, yet was hesitant to turn and go back. "Peyton? What are you doing here?" She could still hear the anger in his voice from his fight with his mother, but she also felt the warmth in his tone as well.

"Sorry, Luke…I really didn't plan to come here. I just…" She managed to say as she turned around facing him stiffly.

"Oh no, it's fine," he said, cutting in to soothe the moment. "I'm sorry you had to witness that though. My mom just found out about Dan…and the fire."

Peyton let out a little laugh as she motioned a little closer to Lucas, taking a seat on the steps. "You just got to let her know it's in your nature." Lucas gave her a weird glance, not really understanding what she meant by that. "I mean rescuing people, Luke. People like you are kind of unheard of around here. I haven't met many others who would risk his own life to save another."

He knew she wasn't referring to his situation with Dan in the fire at all; instead, she was referring to him being _her_ rescuer. It was a role he knew he desired from the first time he saw into her and saw her pain. She had a broken soul, a tortured heart, and he wanted to be her fixer.

"So, why are you here Peyt?" He wasn't upset in the least bit that she had stopped by, just sort of puzzled. He remembered clearly what she had said in the library, and he knew from experience that approaching someone you've just spilled everything out to without much in return isn't so easy. Sure, he had told her he loved her a couple days after she had done the same, and he was being honest. He **_loved_** Peyton, but somehow, he had convinced himself he had fallen in love with Brooke as well. He was torn between the two, and for the second time, both desired him back.

The only difference this time was his devotion to Brooke. In the past, he hadn't been this committed to her. Yes, they had been in a relationship, but the "I love you" had never been dropped, and he hadn't promised himself he would try and make it work. He didn't _want_ to hide from what he felt again, so he contradicted his heart and went for it with Brooke. Besides, Peyton _was_ with Jake when he and Brooke started.

But was he really just supposed to push Brooke off a cliff or something? Maybe not literally, but by breaking it off with her for Peyton, it's what he'd be doing.

"Honestly, Luke, I don't know why I'm here." She cut of his thoughts in response to his earlier question. "Brooke had called, and when I went over there, I couldn't handle what she was saying to me because of this situation we're in, and I began to cry, and so I left her house, and I guess somehow on my way home I ended up here..." She knew she was beginning to just rattle on and on, so she stopped talking and just looked up at Lucas.

Lucas made his way over to Peyton's side, rested his arm on her back, and looked into her eyes. She instinctively met his eyes, yet pulled out knowing exactly where it could lead.

She didn't want to get wrapped up in this drama all over again, and she especially didn't want him to later deny their connection for Brooke.

Just like earlier with Brooke, she left him alone there on the steps. However, this time, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay next to him forever; she wanted to meet his lips to hers without hesitation; and she wanted to hold a gaze in his eyes until her heart melted.

But it wasn't permissible until he figured out his own heart and came to rescue hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- I want to thank anyone who has started to read this story, and I want to apologize for this update because I wrote it kind of late at night, so I don't know how great it is. Again, thanks for the comments. I'd love to hear any criticism, good or bad, that you guys have for the story, so feel free to leave some. **

**Love, Katie.**

* * *

Similar to earlier that day, Peyton's tears caught up with her right after losing Lucas' sight. She could barely hear him, but she knew he was chasing after her. Lucas wasn't the type to leave her alone, unless she specifically asked to be alone. She knew he cared; in fact, he cared for her more than anyone else she could think of, but today, she wasn't looking for his consideration.

She was only looking for one thing, and that was his heart.

Although she was still on crutches, she managed to keep a fast pace, but Lucas was still able to catch up to her. She didn't want him to see her breaking down like this again, so she tried to ignore him, but he persisted on.

"Peyton, listen to me. Just please, hear me out for one minute," he insisted.

"Lucas, honestly, what could you tell me that would make this better?" Peyton's voice shook with fear, anger, and misery. "I told you I **loved** you, and we made it into a joke. You have a _girlfriend_, and you say you love me, so how am I supposed to take that? But, oh wait, I don't even have to consider it for one moment because you follow up with, 'But I'm completely in love with her'? What IS that, Luke? Make up your freaking mind, and get back to me when you're out of denial."

And with that, she hobbled off leaving Lucas in astonishment.

* * *

Lying on her bed in an empty apartment, Brooke thought to herself about her own relationship with Lucas. Just a few days ago, she would have told you it was a match made in Heaven, but now she was reconsidering all of it.

She heard a knock on the apartment door, and with a sense of rage, she got up to open it. She was completely furious at Peyton for leaving her earlier with no explanation at all. Her "best friend" just left her stranded, while sobbing, in an empty apartment, and Brooke had no idea why.

However, when she opened the door, her smile grew wider with the pleasure of seeing her boyfriend standing there. Even though she still doubted their relationship, she was feeling a lot better thinking she wouldn't be getting into a huge argument.

"Hey, boyfriend! Come on in!" She said in her cheery voice, looking up at him, greeting him with a kiss.

_She can't even look into my eyes and feel this distress. Peyton can sense my misery from miles away, yet with standing two feet from the girl I love, she can't sense anything at all?_ Yet still, even with these thoughts, Lucas continued to offer Brooke more and more chances. Nevertheless, he was beginning to grow sick of it.

"Brooke, let's talk." He walked over to the couch and tried to appear comfortable, but still was quivering inside. He was beginning to realize where all his denial was taking him.

"Okay?" She questioned inside why he was being so serious, and suddenly her mood changed. Though she wasn't able to decipher his actions, she was able to at least read somewhat into his tone of voice.

"You know how I feel about you, Brooke, as I know how you feel about me. But I just don't know anymore."

"How could you just 'not know,' Lucas?" She was becoming frustrated because it hadn't even been 24 hours since he last told her he loved her.

"It's becoming complicated. Remember last year, Brooke?"

"I try not to," she said, turning her head away so she wouldn't have to catch his eye.

"See, the thing is that I don't want to do that to you again. You've become a part of me, Brooke; a part that I'll always remember, but…"

"But what, Luke?" Brooke quickly remarked, "Peyton? Is this about Peyton?"

With a simple nod of the head, Brooke knew her fantasy was falling apart. The boy she loved was slowly drifting from her and back to whom he had begun with.

She was feeling the same anger and resentment that she had felt when Peyton dashed out on her, but she knew it wasn't over just yet. She might still have one last chance to save her relationship with Lucas, but it would require a high risk that she didn't know yet if she was willing to take.

* * *

The blonde lay down on her bed relieved of the day's end. It was one in the morning, and she was ready to relax, turn up her records, and pull out her drawing pad.

However, right as she was placing her record on the player, the music was disrupted by her answering machine, however, this time, it picked up Lucas' voice.

"Peyton, I know you're there. I just wanted to let you know I ended it tonight…with Brooke, I mean. I'm sure you won't even hear this message until later because you most likely have your music cranked up as loud as possible, but I needed to tell you. I was thinking about stopping by, but I guess it's probably not a great idea looking at the time. So, I'll be seeing you Peyton."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Anytime I use a flashback in this story I'll put it in italics, so you can tell it apart from the rest of the story.**

**Also, my flashbacks may include previous scenes from One Tree Hill, so I don't own the show or any of the episodes, and all credit goes to the original people.**

* * *

"_Peyton, I know you're there. **I just wanted to let you know I ended it tonight**…with Brooke, I mean…"_

Was her hearing off tonight or was she just daydreaming again? Because there was no way she believed the words she just heard spoken. _"I ended it tonight."_ He ended it…for her.

What was she thinking? This had to be a joke, a butt load of crap or something. There was no way Lucas Scott, who confessed he was "_completely in love with Brooke Davis" _only days back, would break that relationship off for her, Peyton Sawyer. Or would he?

But what changed his mind? Unless…

_She starred deep into his baby blue eyes as he brushed his hand against her soft skin, pulling off from her lips. Although what they were doing was so wrong, it still felt so right to her._

"_Peyton, see? It does mean something."_

"_It can't," she replied, still fighting the obvious connection they shared._

"_But it does." He said it with such assurance, that any excuse she threw back wouldn't change his mind._

"_Lucas, you're dating Brooke," she said, trying to keep her loyalty to her best friend up in the air, however, it was quickly fading away._

"_I know, and she's great, okay? But she's not you. Look ever since you came to my room and you told me how you felt about me I've been hiding with Brooke. Okay? I've been trying not to get hurt again. I don't want to hide anymore._"

Would history really repeat itself like that again? She had already promised herself she wouldn't hurt her best friend again, and she knew Lucas felt the same way, but besides that matter, had he really be hiding with Brooke?

Peyton never heard the rest of Lucas' message after that point. Before the message was even over, she was already hobbling down the stairs. Although she looked like a mess in a t-shirt and girl boxers, and with her make-up still streaked down her face, it didn't even matter to her. She just wanted to see him, to have him hold her, and to tell him once again she loved him.

* * *

When she arrived at the familiar doorstep, there was no sign of Lucas anywhere. Peering into the window, she could see the unmade bed, probably still from the morning before, and the light on his desk turned on. She couldn't imagine where he would be at this time of night, especially with his mom angry at him…

But then she remembered that morning. She remembered hearing Karen yell to Lucas to not come back that night, and unlike a typical parent's uproar at their child, her stern tone showed she meant it.

Wandering in the dark, Peyton was debating heading for home. She had no idea where Lucas would have gone to stay the night. Not Brooke's, that's for sure. She only hadone guess to his whereabouts, but she didn't think he'd consider spending a night there. But she figured it was worth it to just check to see.

* * *

"Lucas…" She said as she approached him, seeing him lying down on the Rivercourt. As he noticed her moving towards him, he stood up and met her halfway.

"So you got my message?"

"Well, half of it," she laughed, butshe quickly changed to a serious tone."I only heard you say the part about ending it…with Brooke."

"Yeah," he replied in a soft manner, as if he was still questioning whether he had made the right decision. He felt that he did, but his mind still flooded with doubts that Peyton wouldn't agree. He knew he was repeating history, but he didn't care. This was the last time he'd make that mistake.

Although they were both pretty uncomfortable with the whole situation, and their conversation was becoming one word responses to each other, both could feel the amorous tension.

As their conversation weakened, they began motioning forward until they were only inches away from each other. Peyton starred up into his eyes, and this time she never dropped his gaze. It was allowed now; she no longer had to bottle up everything she felt for him. Lucas tilted his head, leaning closer to Peyton, cupping her face in his hand. Her heart beat as he brought his lips to meet hers, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Come with me," she said, intertwining their fingers on both hands and pulling him off the court. He didn't know what she wanted, but he willingly followed. "I'm not allowing you to stay out here tonight, Luke. You're coming home with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, **

**I'm really sorry for not updating for awhile; I've been really busy with a paper for school as well as my ACTs. I found some free time today, so I wrote this up really quick. Hope you guys like it! (Also, thanks for the reviews. I really do want to know what you guys think.)**

**Remember, most italics I use will be flashbacks; however, the italics in the very beginning are someone's thoughts. **

_I have to think of something; something they'll never expect; something that doesn't seem planned, so it looks like it evolved on its own. I need something extraordinary that will blow them both away…far away from each other. No matter what I do, it'll be a risk, but I love him, right?_

Brooke was literally going insane. She was pacing back and forth in her apartment, thinking to herself, trying to contrive some sort of plan to get Lucas back. She knew she didn't have a lot of time; however, she didn't realize how minimal her time really was.

Peyton glanced over to the clock hanging on her wall, surrounded by all her artwork and old band posters. _Only 5:00?_ She couldn't believe she couldn't fall asleep. She starred at Lucas, lying there. He looked so content; nevertheless, she smiled a little, remembering earlier that night.

"_I'm not allowing you to stay out here tonight, Luke. You're coming with me." Her voice was compelling. _

_She had both of his hands entwined in her own, and she was continuing backwards, urging him to follow her. The pleading from her eyes guided him along almost as in a trance, and he pursued her in that same daze the entire way back to Peyton's room. _

"_Hey Peyton," Lucas said, "Thanks."_

"_Anytime, Luke, and I do mean that…really." He could sense the sentimental tone in her voice, and a small smile formed on his face. _

_Although it could have been the perfect moment for either of the two to make their move in, the moment quickly was cut short by Peyton's laughter. She noticed Lucas glancing at the bed, then to the floor in indecision of where to lie down. _

"_Not again Luke," she laughed, remembering the night they spent in the hotel the night of the big storm waiting to see if her dad was still alive. Lucas had been awkwardly glancing at the bed the same way he was now, and he had decided to not sleep on it, until she was able to convince him it was okay. _

"_Don't be stupid," she joked, trying to replay that moment from awhile back. He caught onto the humor of the situation, and he made his way to the bed._

"_Don't be trying to make any moves on me, Peyton Sawyer," he joked, "You know how you are when we get around beds. _

"_Very funny, Luke. Except now, I could make any move I wanted, but…" She paused, waiting for him to get that cute, uneasy look on his face, and he did as she expected._

"_But?" She couldn't help but laugh again at his gullibility. _

"_But…you're just not my type."   
_

"_That's too bad."_

"_Oh yeah? And why is that?"_

"_Because I kind of have this thing for blondes…" He said, leaning closer over to her side of the bed. "…I could always resort back to brunettes though."_

"_Wouldn't work…You'd still have a thing for me. I'm a brunette underneath, remember?"_

"_I guess you're out of luck then." He hesitated no longer as he rose from his position on the bed and shifted himself over to Peyton. He cupped her face gently in his hands as he lowered his lips down to hers. The second they met, they met with a force of passion. Nothing could have ruined the moment, nothing at all._

Wide awake in bed, she sighed. Glancing over to Lucas one last time before falling asleep herself, she watched his bare chest rise and fall with each breath.

She couldn't have asked for a better night, and she couldn't have asked for a better guy to share it with.

_Love…_she thought as she finally dozed off. _…It's inevitable._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry if this isn't the best.I starting writing it on a writer's block, so hopefully it turned out alright.**

**Sorry for the wait as well! I'll try to get more updates up over this next week because of it being Spring Break.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Love, Katie**

* * *

The sound of her alarm clock woke Peyton the next morning, and like always, she wanted to murder that thing. She turned over to turn it on snooze, but when she reached for the button, she ended up whacking…Brooke?

"Morning P. Sawyer!"

_What is she doing here? _Peyton thought. _Last time we even talked was when I walked out on her that night at her house. And, wait a minute…Where's Lucas?_

Glancing nervously over to the other side of the bed, Peyton noticed the pulled back sheets and no sign of Lucas. _Oh, great. _

"Hello? Earth to my best friend?" Brooke said, trying to snap Peyton out of whatever she was thinking about. Peyton quickly jerked her head back to Brooke, still only half awake.

"Uh, Brooke? What time is it exactly?" She yawned as she recalled the late night she had the night before. "Think you can give me a little longer to sleep, and then I'll call you?"

Although she played it pretty convincingly, Peyton really just needed to get Brooke out of her room because she had just heard the faucet in her bathroom begin to run.

"It's 11:00, Peyton. And no, I'm not leaving! And you want to know why? Because…" She cut herself off as she heard the shower start up. She glanced to Peyton, then back to the bathroom, to Peyton again, and back. She continued this pattern until it finally clicked in her little brain, and then she exploded.

"I cannot believe you two! I thought you would have learned your lesson the first time you guys broke my heart, but no! You have to go off behind my back AGAIN, and do this…"

"But, Brooke…you aren't even to-"

"Should it even MATTER? Hoes over Bros, remember Peyton? That's why I came over today. All I wanted was to do was surprise you, and go out and spend time with my 'best friend'; but no, I catch her in bed with my ex-boyfriend!"

And with that, Brooke stormed out the doorway of Peyton's bedroom, allowing Peyton no chance to explain herself at all.

_They're not even together anymore,_ Peyton was trying to rationalize everything that just went on. _What did she even come here for? She probably wanted to see if Lucas was here…it would make sense; claiming she wants a 'hoes over bros reunion' then assuming Luke and I slept together. She just wanted a reason to get mad, so she'll have a reason to do something else. _

_Oh crap…a reason to do something else._

"Was that Brooke?" Luke's entry back into her room shook her out of her thought process.

"Uh, yeah, it was." Peyton hesitated to tell him what happened, but she ended up caving in. "She blew up at me. She heard the water from your shower, and she just went off on me, making the assumption we slept together and everything. Oh, and bringing up the last time we 'did this to her.'"

"Did you tell her that her assumption was correct?" Lucas joked, trying to put the situation at ease.

Peyton chucked one of her pillows across the room at him.

"Hey, watch the towel!" He shrieked. "Unless you were aiming…"

She laughed. Somehow Lucas always was capable of calming her down. He knew exactly what to do or say to make her feel better, and that's why she loved him.

"But honestly Luke, do you think she's just going to leave this alone?" Lucas walked over to the bed and sat down right beside Peyton, gently kissing her on her forehead.

"Even if she doesn't, we'll stick together Peyton. It's just the two of us; you and me."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I got kind of stuck as to where I wanted to go, but I think I figured it out. Hope you guys like it. And thanks again for reading & reviewing!**

**Love, Katie.

* * *

**

_Just you and me. You and me. _The words sounded over and over inside her head. She had heard the same words spoken from his lips before, yet this time it just seemed real.

He was her protector. A shoulder for her to cry on. He was there where no one else was, and always could provide her with those few comforting words she needed.

Peyton had no doubt that _together _she and Lucas could make it through anything. Even Brooke's wrath. This was the day, she knew, she could look back on their past and not regret a thing. Everything had happened for a reason, and if it hadn't have happened, she would not feel as strongly as she did for Lucas. Her heart would not ache whenever he was not around. And he would not be able to say that he loved her, as he did now.

Now, _they_ were the two against the world.

Underneath her schemes, Brooke knew it as well. She had always seen their connection, but she had given everything she had to repel them from each other. Even today, as she had so desperately tried to guilt Peyton away from Lucas, she had failed. Love is stronger than deception, and it will always win in the end.

But Brooke still, even after failing miserably, yearned to break the two up. She did not fear their strength, as it was two against one. She had always been the one to break the rules, so why couldn't she break the rule that love conquers all?

As she watched the two of them, her ex-boyfriend and so-called "best friend," through Peyton's webcam, she became more and more resentful.

Jealously overwhelmed her as she concentrated on Lucas' subtle flirting gestures. She recognized each and every one of them as if they belonged to her, which in essence, she felt as if they did. The way he placed his hand on Peyton's face, holding it lightly as he gazed into her eyes. The way his lips brushed Peyton's so delicately, yet so passionately. The way his crystal blue eyes gazed deeply into Peyton's. Everything he did. She remembered it all, how it felt, and her response.

The only difference was she had taken advantage of every moment they had shared. When Lucas had looked intently into her eyes, she didn't capture his gaze with her own as Peyton did. Their relationship didn't have the same depth or intensity as Lucas' and Peyton's did.

However, Brooke still wanted it back. All for herself. She grew envious of Peyton, so much that she thought of harming her own best friend, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

But harm to Peyton would do nothing except push Lucas away from her even more.

What she needed was for the both of them to experience the same jealousy she was getting so familiar with now. If she could reach down deep into them and pull out their weaknesses, she would feel accomplished.

Reaching for her cell phone, she found the number she needed from her phonebook and eagerly pressed 'Send.'

"I need you to help me. It's about Peyton and Lucas. You in?" She didn't provide much more explanation as to _why_ because she was nervous she wouldn't receive the help she desired.

* * *

"I really need to get going, Peyton. I've been out of my house for over a day now; my mom had only kicked me out for the night." Lucas said as he rolled onto his back on Peyton's bed. However, she brought herself over right next to him into his arms again, pleading for him not to leave.

"You can always call your mom; you don't _have to_ go home." She said, kissing down his neck gently.

"I wish I could stay here with you forever, Peyton, but I don't want her to worry. She didn't even know that I came here with you in the first place. She probably still thinks I'm out on the Rivercourt, or worse, with Brooke."

"Just a few more minutes like this," Peyton wrapped her arm around his chest, finding a comfortable place to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Alright," he said with no complaints whatsoever. He lifted his neck up, extending down just a little to reach Peyton's lips with his own, interlocking them tenderly.

No more than five minutes passed by, and in that time, Peyton had watched Lucas head out her bedroom door, and she had fallen back into her bed, reliving every second over the last day they had spent together.

The sounding of her cell phone disrupted her, and as she picked it up, she was hoping to hear Lucas' voice. Yet the known voice was not his, but belonged to someone else. Someone of her past.

_What's past is past, right?_

"Peyton?" She could hear him repeating her name, yet she was blocking it out, caught in a flashback of her past. She had tried calling him, e-mailing him, everything. No contact at all. Yet _now_ he's calling? _Now_?

"You there, Peyton? Hello?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," She snapped back to reality, not really sure if she was ready to face him again, now that she had Lucas back in her life.

"Peyton, what's going on with you? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Jake, I, I need to go." And with that, she threw the phone across the room, cracking into her closet door, right above Jake's name on her 'list' that Brooke created.

Two weeks ago, Peyton would have longed for his call, to hear his voice, and to hear him tell her how much he missed her. But, _now_? Now was the time she had fallen back into Lucas' arms, he had taken a grasp of her heart, and he was holding it dearly.

But Jake…He had also at one time taken hold of her heart, and he never let it go. She needed to let that sail away, into her past, never coming back, but was she able to let him go?

She just needed to keep repeating it to herself that what's past is past.

Jake was her past. Lucas is her present, and her future.

Right?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sorry. But it's summer, and I should be updating this fic and my other more frequently. But, I think I'm going to be bringing this to an end sometime soon; I'm not exactly sure yet though. Hope you guys like it and be sure to review. :)**

**Love, Katie

* * *

**

She wasn't able to control herself anymore. She was letting herself break down in the arms of no one. Her bed was her only comforter since Lucas had left earlier that day. She couldn't even pinpoint exactly why she was a wreck because she and Lucas were better than they'd ever been.

She was in utter shock and complete confusion because of Jake's call. Why had he chosen to call her now? After that whole stretch in time where she would have done anything just to see him again or to hear his voice. The truth was that she didn't love him anymore; she had devoted her entire being to Lucas, but her selfish desires were trying to push her back to Jake.

To Peyton, it seemed as if the whole world supported her relationship with Jake, and there wasn't another girl around that could rip that away from them. Jake was easy, when he was around. She was able to fall in love with no complications. Unlike Lucas. She and Lucas had always had the odds against them. No matter what, there was always a barrier holding them back, but she had decided it would be worth the pain or suffering. She had wanted to beat the odds that held them back and prove to everyone that within their relationship, true love could be found.

But she had gone through so much pain and suffering in her lifetime, that Jake still seemed easier.

_Snap out of it, Peyton, _she thought to herself_. You know who you're meant to be with. You've always known it._

She knew the only way she'd be able to rid these thoughts of Jake from her mind was to see Lucas again. Even if he had just left her house, she couldn't bare to be without him through this. How would he feel if he knew she had been reconsidering everything only because of self-interest? The selfish nature was not supposed to belong to her, and she knew it.

Leaving her room behind her, taking only her cell phone and a jacket, she hurried down the stairs. The less time that it took her to reach Lucas, the less doubts she would have filling her mind.

* * *

As Lucas approached his bedroom door from the porch outside, he saw a familiar brunette sitting there, holding her sweater. She appeared to have been waiting for awhile, and when he started to make his way up the steps on the porch, she made no movement except for a slight turn of the head. He looked down and met her glance, but quickly broke it knowing that he couldn't do this.

"What are you doing here?" He spat out almost unconsciously. "You know I'm with Peyton, Brooke."

"So, since you're with Peyton, I can't even come over to talk to you Lucas? What happened to us remaining friends?" She cried out back to him, sounding perfectly rehearsed.

Yet he still caved in to her deceiving charm. "I'm sorry, Brooke," He set his coat down and took a seat next to her on the porch steps. "Now, what are you here to talk about?"

"Jake's in town," she began. "I saw him while I was out walking, and I thought you'd like to know."

"Why would I want to know that?" His voice grew a little louder, yet he still remained calm with his actions.

"Aren't you friends?" Brooke broke the sea of composure with her own snapping remark. "Excuse me, but if my friend was back in town, I would be happy to know."

"But that's not your intent – for me to be happy; is it Brooke?" He lost his control of his temper as well. "You came to tell me just to stir me up because Peyton and I are content for once in our lives. You just have to cause some kind of drama, don't you Brooke?"

"It's not ME causing the drama, Lucas. Open your eyes and see that Jake's here, and he's probably at your precious girlfriend's house right now; he's causing the drama. What small ounce in your brain makes you think I caused any of this?"

"'Cause it was you, Brooke. You don't think I learned anything about you while we were dating? I know your unfaithful tactics and your deceitful schemes better than half this world will ever understand! In some sort of screwed up way, you are behind all of this." He was up to a mild roar by now, yelling and flailing his arms at his former girlfriend.

He could see she was putting on a show for him, trying to make him feel sorry for her when she tried. The tears had started to roll down her face as she looked up at him, speechless. Shaking his head in disbelief, he took off down the street, leaving the hopeless brunette to herself on his porch yet again.

Running down the street, building up to a sprint, he paid no attention to the shower of rain that started to fall on his head. In a t-shirt and basketball shorts, he was numb to the chill and the fever that he certainly would catch. All his mind was focused on was seeing her and hoping she'd still want to be with him, even if her earlier love had returned.

As the rain continued to pour down on his drenched body, also damaging his sight with the raindrops in his eyes, he was able to make out two body figures ahead of him. The two figures were standing there facing one another, not seeming to be making any movement. Since he was still a ways away, he couldn't tell if they were in a conversation or experiencing awkward silence.

It wasn't until he narrowed the gap that he was able to see clearly. Invisible to the two standing only a hundred feet in front of him, he ceased running and watched as the taller figure, Jake, bent down and kissed the smaller figure, Peyton, on the cheek, and then embraced her in a tender hug, stabbing a dagger right into Lucas' heart.


End file.
